


Jealousy Gets You Everywhere

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: Lucius wants to ask Hermione to dance, but someone gets there before him.





	Jealousy Gets You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ongoing - Gift Tag. This is for Sammy using the prompt Hermione/Lucius with jealousy.
> 
> A.N: This is a new pairing for me, so fingers crossed.
> 
> WC: 578

He watched her from across the room with a look of awe on his face. The brunette's usually wild curls were swept up in an elegant bun that exposed her beautiful neck. His eyes roamed lower unashamedly, taking in the long teal dress that took his breath away. This evening, Hermione Granger was the epitome of sophistication.

Lucius tore his gaze away from the brunette and focused on his ex-wife. The frosty blonde was being chatted up by a dark-haired wizard, and she paid no attention to Lucius whatsoever. He took a sip of his drink and made up his mind. Seeing Granger like this was too good an opportunity to pass on. He made his way over to her, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter as he went.

A sharply dressed man in black dress robes stopped him in his tracks. Lucius recognised him, but couldn't put a name to the face. He glared at the man, not caring about being noticed. Lucius Malfoy won at all costs, and this younger man would not best him.

The man turned slightly as he laughed at something his companion said. They knew each other well, it seemed. Lucius frowned when the name came into his head. Viktor Krum. Her date to the Yule Ball, if he remembered correctly; the Daily Prophet was full of rumours about them and Potter that year.

At that moment, Hermione looked up and caught him staring. She smiled, and there was a mischievous glint in her eye that did things to Lucius. Her brown eyes remained locked on his grey ones, even as she stepped closer to Viktor. The woman was daring him to make a move, and Lucius was never a man to back away from a challenge.

His feet carried him forward until he stopped in front of the pair. Viktor's eyes looked stormy as he locked eyes with the older man. Lucius fought fire with fire and handed him the glasses of champagne. "Here," he said silkily. Viktor accepted them dumbly, open-mouthed at how the scene was unfolding.

Oh, this was too easy. "A beautiful woman like you should be on the dance floor."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the compliment. "Well, I've been waiting for a man to ask me."

Her chocolate orbs glanced approvingly at his body, and Lucius knew she'd been waiting for him. "Dance with me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

She accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her away. Lucius looked back and smirked at the Bulgarian, but Viktor recovered quickly and headed over to a pretty blonde.

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor, just in time for a new piece of music to start playing. Holding her in his arms felt like heaven. While Narcissa had been cold and unyielding, Hermione was warm and fiery; she made him feel alive again.

"Were you jealous of Viktor? He's just a friend." Hermione moved a hand up to caress his cheek, speaking so softly he barely heard her.

"You didn't see the way he looked at you. You're stunning. Any man in his right mind would be after you." They could look all they wanted, as long as she remained in his arms.

"But you're the only one that I want," she whispered, and he knew it was true.

"Less talking, more dancing," he commanded firmly, spinning her around.

Hermione let out a light-hearted sigh. "Hell yes to that."


End file.
